Divine
by dark and light heart
Summary: They were seen as self-righteous. They believed they were right and that their cause was above everything else. To wipe the world of sin was what thier leader called a charge to him but it was only an excuse to kill people. Will the small island survive?


Divine

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or final fantasy. This is told in Marluxia's point of view typically. Occasionally it will switch to another character.

Chapter 1: Shhhh . . . . It's a secret

Senior year, the final step in my childhood. The last year I will see most of these students before I go off to College in Zanarkand, the most prestigious school is there for what I plan to major in. This year is meant to be the best and I know with my friends it will be.

The first day was as normal as any other first day in the history of school. Met up with friends in the lobby or cafeteria and went through the boring events of the day. My friends were . . . Interesting to say. Demyx was a hyper active idiot half the time. Sora was just the same if not worse. Roxas was calmer than his twin Sora, I can hold an intelligent conversation with him. Axel . . . Well he's special, him and Roxas are together. Then there is Riku, I've been friends with him for a long time, me and him understand each other and we look out for one another. I even landed him his boyfriend, Sora . . . Weird combo I know but they balance each other out. Riku and myself had all of our classes except two together, lunch time he is usually with Sora so we only talk occasionally but he texts me a lot when he's out with Sora. Also my name is Marluxia incase you were wondering, well anyway the year has been going great but after a month things changed a little.

Principal Xemnas came into my first hour to talk to us about a new student. It's really weird because he never does that and even more weird is he is going to make me show him around but the kid won't be here till tomorrow.

"Now, the new student is Zexion Voulorian. He is from Midgar, as you know Midgar is about three hours away by ferry. I don't know if you have heard it on the news but a private high school in the city had an unfortunate problem. Zexion is moving from the city by recommendation from his parents. I expect you too treat him kindly, what he has gone through is terrible. Marluxia . . . You will be the one to show him around." I nodded and after he left I turned to Riku, Roxas and Demyx.

"What happened in Midgar?" Roxas and Demyx only shrugged but Riku always watched the news so I knew he would know.

"It was called the Midgar Massacre, a group of four men known as Testament killed everyone in the school. Zexion was the lone survivor, he was lucky he was absent from school." Well there had to be others and as if on cue Riku went further into detail.

"Zexion was the only one absent that couldn't be tracked down by Testament. Three of the four were killed, it was the master of Testament that survived. No doubt he will recruit more to his cause." I've heard of Testament but I had no idea that they would kill students.

"What is his cause?" Riku smirked.

"To remove the world of sin." This was serious. This group has been killing for a few years now. There is always four, no less, no more.

"I hope Zexion isn't to messed up by the attack."

The rest of they day was boring, when I got home I just passed out until I heard knocking on my door. Either my dumb ass parents forgot their keys again or some jack ass had no idea of the time. I looked over at the clock and realized it was only seven. So it wasn't my father or mother, they should be at work. I ran downstairs and opened the door to see a breath taking silver haired emo.

"Holy fuck . . ." He looked at me weirdly.

"Excuse me?" Oops, I said that out loud.

"Um, nothing. Can I help you?" He looked annoyed.

"Are you Marluxia?" I really wanted to know who this was but if he was wanting me he can totally have me. As if sensing where my eyes were drifting he used his right hand and raised my head.

"I'm up here pretty boy, I'm going to assume you are Marluxia, my name is Zexion and my lawyer said to introduce myself now rather than later." This was Zexion, holy shit, how could any one want to kill him?

"You're Zexion?" He rolled his eyes at my obvious slowness right now but in all fairness I did just wake up.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you obviously woke up just now I would say you're an idiot but if you'd like to improve my impression of not only you but the rest of this place then we could go out, my treat, your pick." That registered pretty quick.

"Um sure, let me get my keys and shoes." I closed the door to get ready quickly and joined back up with him. He followed me to my car and we drove off. I took him to the best diner in town, Cids'. Zexion followed me in and we took a seat. I gave a menu to Zexion and he glanced at it. I already knew what I wanted which was Cid's Turkey club. The waitress came up and was all perky.

"Hello what can I get you two hotties?"

"Turkey club for me and . . ." The waitress looked over at Zexion.

"Water." The waitress frowned a little and walked off.

"Just a water? Your not hungry?" Zexion only gave me an uninterested look.

"No, I just want water." The waitress came back and handed Zexion a water and put a tea in front of me.

"I know how much you love our tea, don't worry it's on the house tonight Marluxia." The waitress walked off again.

"So . . . Zexion, you like it here?" Zexion began to chuckle.

"You're nervous, small talk about what I think of this place despite only being here for a few hours." I blushed, he analyzed me perfectly. The waitress came back and gave me my food. I slowly ate as Zexion offered some information about himself. Everything actually went pretty well, Zexion was being nicer and after we left and I took him back home he apologized for coming off mean. I said it was no problem and we parted, he was just across the road from me. The house across from me was a mansion, there were a few of those in this neighborhood. The place was amazing but I preferred my house.

The next day I saw Zexion step outside his mansion and seemed as if he was waiting for me to come out. He laid back against the stone wall outside his mansion. I came out a few minutes later after putting on a black shirt. I walked over to him and he didn't really acknowledge my existence. I just stared at him and he eventually looked up at me.

"What do you want?" I totally thought he was waiting for me, guess I was wrong.

"I just . . . Nothing, you wanna walk with me to school?" Zexion nodded and we walked off to the school. Zexion followed me to my friends when we got into the school. Unfortunately Demyx jumped on him and hugged him in greeting. Zexion looked at me with angry eyes.

"Demyx . . . Off of him, I think he needs to breathe." Demyx let go and Zexion gave him a death glare. Demyx backed away, Axel and Roxas would have introduced themselves but Demyx was hiding into their chests. Riku and Sora got up and walked over shaking hands with Zexion.

"My name is Riku, this is Sora, my boy friend." Zexion looked over at Sora with piercing eyes.

"Boy friend . . . Interesting." Sora smiled lightly and Riku looked at me with wondering eyes and I only shrugged. I didn't think Zexion was the judging type.

"Do you have a problem with that . . . Him being my boy friend?" Zexion chuckled in understanding.

"Oh I'm sorry, I do not judge against that at all . . . I myself am gay . . . It's just my boy friend was killed." Riku nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know but it seemed as if you hated us being together." We all took a seat and talked until we had to get to class. The whole day was filled with people asking him what had happened and why was he the only one to survive. Zexion didn't show that it effected him but who really knows. I hope he's ok, he could be a great friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That is the first chapter. I hope you like it, please review it if you like it.


End file.
